40mm Grenades
The 40mm grenade is a military grenade caliber for grenade launchers in service with many armed forces. Table Notes Table entries marked with an asterisk denote that additional details are given in the grenade's description. All prices in the table are for a box of 6 grenades. Crowd Dispersal This round consists of an aluminum housing containing a multitude of rubber balls. When fired, it acts like a large nonlethal shotgun shell. Crowd dispersal grenades deal nonlethal damage. Fragmentation This is a standard high-explosive fragmentation grenade. Multiple Projectile Essentially a 40mm shotgun shell, the round contains 20 pellets of #4 buckshot. Parachute Flare Parachute flares are designed to illuminate an area. The round is fired into the air and when it reaches is maximum altitude it ejects a magnesium flare on a parachute. It provides bright light in a 60-foot radius for 1 minute. Smoke Smoke grenades are used as a signaling device, target or landing zone marking device, or as a screening device for unit movements. On the round that it is fired, a smoke grenade fills the four squares around it with smoke. On the following round, it fills all squares within 10 feet, and on the third round it fills all squares within 15 feet. The smoke obscures all sight, including the darkvision ability granted by night-vision goggles. Any creature within the area has total concealment (50% miss chance, and the attacker can't use sight to locate the target). It disperses after 10 rounds, though a moderate wind (11+ mph) disperses the smoke in 4 rounds and a strong wind (21+ mph) disperses it in 1 round. Star Shell Star shells are signal flares emit a bright light visible for miles. If used as a weapon, star shells deal 1d8 points of fire damage and automatically ignite flammable items. Tear Gas This grenade is filled with CS gas that causes a burning irritation of the eyes, nose, mouth, and throat. On the round that it is fired, a tear gas grenade fills a 5-foot radius with a cloud of irritant that causes eyes to fill with tears. On the following round, it fills a 10-foot radius, and on the third round it fills a 15-foot radius. It disperses after 10 rounds, though a moderate wind (11+ mph) disperses the smoke in 4 rounds and a strong wind (21+ mph) disperses it in 1 round. A character caught in a cloud of tear gas must make a Fortitude save (DC 15) or be nauseated. This effect lasts as long as the character is in the cloud and for 1d6 rounds after he or she leaves the cloud. Those who succeed at their saves but remain in the cloud must continue to save each round. A gas mask renders the target immune to the effects. A wet cloth held over the eyes, nose, and mouth provides a +2 bonus on the Fortitude save. White Phosphorus White phosphorus grenades use an explosive charge to distribute burning phosphorus across the burst radius. Any target that takes damage from a White Phosphorus grenade is dealt an additional 1d6 points of fire damage in the following round and risks catching on fire. In addition, a WP grenade creates a cloud of smoke. Treat a white phosphorus grenade as a smoke grenade (see above), except that it only fills squares within 5 feet of the explosion point.Category:Weapons Category:Ammunition